The present invention relates to an electrical switch for use in connection with a vehicle lamp assembly.
Vehicle overhead lamp assemblies have, in the past, typically used push button switches which comprise discrete components which must be mounted in some fashion to the lamp housing. Such switches are packaged to include electrical wiring which must be attached to the remaining electrical circuit components such as lamp sockets of the lamp. It is desired to replace the use of the discreet switches requiring separate wire connections and lamp sockets with a circuit stamped to include lamp sockets and switch structure in order to provide a reliable and yet relatively inexpensive switch and lamp assembly which can be employed with the vehicle for dome or other vehicle interior lighting applications.